(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cabinet enclosure handle, and more particularly to a handle structure installed on a front door of cabinet of a industry computer, wherein the handle can be automatically ejected from a handle seat to be easily held and rotated. The handle structure is provided with the advantages that a cost can be reduced due to its simple structure, and it is fast to assemble and easy to hold.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
It is known that an ordinary industry computer is installed in a casing of large cabinet, and in order to avoid a touch in mistake by an non working member or during an operation, a handle structure with a lock is installed on a front surface of the cabinet casing. Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the handle structure a is primarily composed of a handle seat a1, a handle a2, a latch structure a3, and a lock a4, wherein the handle seat a1 is located at a proper position of a door leaf of the cabinet, and a pivot end a21 of the handle a2 is inserted into a hemispheric slot a11 of the handle seat a1 followed by fixing with a rotating gear a31 of the latch structure a3. The rotating gear a31 is against on a sliding plate a12 at one side of the handle seat a1. A plurality of sawtooth structures a121 whose shape and interval fit with the rotating gear a31 is located on the sliding plate a12, an a U-shape chunk a122 which can be latched to a latch part on a frame of the cabinet is located at the other side of the sliding plate a12. On the other hand, the lock a4 is divided into two parts, which are located on the handle a2 and a corresponding position on the handle seat a1, respectively.
According to the aforementioned structures, the handle a2 can be pulled out and rotated only when the lock a4 is opened. By rotating the handle a2, along with the rotating gear a31 of latch structure a3, a limited movement in a vertical direction will be generated to the sliding plate a12, such that the U-shape chunk a122 of the sliding plate a12 can be escaped from the latch part of frame of cabinet, thereby achieving a function of opening the door. In addition, as this device has a beautiful shape and a firm structure, the practicability and purpose of opening the door are accurately achieved by rotating the handle. However, as the device has a complicated structure and a variety of components, and fitness should be taken care of during manufacturing, it is easy to increase a cost and difficulty in manufacturing; therefore an improvement is required.